The Girl From The Park
by FallingDown98
Summary: Amylia Joanne Berrocal is from our world. She knows Danny Phantom almost by heart and is a true fan. What happens when she gets transported to that Universe and becomes…Amy Spirit…? Warning: I've never written DP before. Don't kill me if I screw up!


**A/N Ok. I know I should be updating my other story! Forgive me! It's the Writer's Block I swear! (And maybe part laziness, :'( Sorry! ) Anyway…I've had this idea in my head since August when I was obsessed with this show, Danny Phantom.**

**If any of y'all read this I would greatly appreciate some reviews! Love you all! Flames accepted! (Though, please don't criticize my readers((If I have any)) because then I will get mad at you) **

**Summary: Amylia Joanne Berrocal is from our world. She knows Danny Phantom almost by heart and is a true fan. What happens when she gets transported to that Universe and becomes…Amy Spirit…?**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Danny Phantom (If I did, it would still be running) Anything you recognize (and some things you don't) BELONG TO OTHER PEOPLE! Now…**

**~ON TO THE STORY!~**

_**Chapter 1: The Girl From The Park**_

_She was falling. Further and further into the black darkness. There was nothing she could do. She managed to open her eyes so that she could look her death in the face. And then as suddenly as she fell she heard a snap and then the blackness consumed her and she was gone…_

~*~EPIC~*~PAGE~*~BREAK~*~

Amylia Joanna Berrocal awoke with a start on a lush bed of grass. When she looked around she was in a park. 'That's odd…' She thought to herself. She could have sworn she had fallen asleep in her bed. She decided to observe her surroundings a bit more.

It was quite a peculiar park. It had the usual things you see in a park, a playground for little children, benches where couples could sit down and talk, even a fountain with crystal clear water coming from it. But the lines seemed more curved. Everything seemed almost…She thought for a minute for the right word…two-dimensional, Cartoonish. Yes, that's it. Everything seemed as if had leapt off the screen from one of the cartoons she used to watch when she was younger like Fairly OddParents or (One that she still enjoyed and watched regularly) Danny Phantom.

When she turned around she was surprised to see her Hufflepuff backpack she had gotten from Universal Orlando Studios in, you guessed it!, Orlando Florida. She checked to see what was in it and was surprised to see it had all the necessities. It had all the necessary toiletries, a set of clothes (From her closet, now that was weird), and literally all her electronics and EVERYTHING she did for fun (A.K.A. IPod, Laptop, Phone, D.S., Drawing Supplies, DVDs, D.S. Games, and of course the chargers for everything electronic.)

Amylia put on her pack and decided to try and get a look at herself in the fountain. When she got there and looked in she squeaked in shock. Her short brown hair was now snow white and her milky brown eyes glowed bright neon green. She didn't even bother to examine herself further. She didn't want to know. She simply ran, and ran, and ran. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.

Somehow she was a ghost. How did she know? She wasn't sure herself. But somehow she was a ghost. Just like Ember. Just like Skulker. Just like Danny. But no, Danny was a cartoon character, IS a cartoon character. She would not fool herself into thinking she was in a made-up show.

She finally stopped by a small pond. She panted and crumbled to the ground. She breathed slowly. In…Out…In…Out…She slowly looked back into the pond so she could examine herself thoroughly. As she was about to though a neon green ring appeared around her waist. Slowly it split and traveled along the young girl's body. When she looked back in the pond her hair was once again a dark brown and her eyes were back to being a warm milk chocolate. She couldn't believe it. She was human again. That could only mean one thing. She was only HALF-Ghost…Maybe…Just Maybe…

Amylia then heard footsteps not far away. She shrieked and with it the rings reappeared and she was a ghost once more. A tall red-headed teenager wearing a blue headband and holding a steel contraption walked into the tiny clearing and spotted the scared teen. The red-head that Amylia recognized as Jazmine Fenton pressed a button on said contraption. Amylia didn't pay attention. There, in front of her, was Jazz Fenton, a character she thought didn't even exist. Then she was brought back to reality by the what she now recognized as the "Fenton Peeler" pointed at her head.

"Hold it ghost!" Amylia screamed in horror. "AH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Jazz simply stared at her confused. Then Amylia became confused. "So…Does this mean you're NOT going to shoot me?" She said hopefully. Jazz just shook her head still confused. Then the worst (At least in Amylia's mind) thing that could've happened, happened. The rings formed across her body and she turned back into a human. "FUDGE!"

Jazz laughed. "Fudge?" Amylia blushed a rose pink. "W-well…It's b-better than the o-other word." She mentally cursed herself for stuttering. She HATED stuttering. Jazz just laughed harder. "Well, that's true." She laughed again but then finally got serious. "So would you like to explain to me your back-story or do I need to pull out my interrogation skills?" Jazz laughed it off but Amylia could sense the darker undertone. She wasn't lying about interrogation.

Amylia quickly decided Jazz was someone she could trust. "Well for a start my name's Amylia Joanne Berrocal! But you can call me Amy." She said holding out her hand for a minute. Jazz shook it and let her continue with her story. Amy was starting to get nervous now. She wasn't sure if she should tell the truth. I mean, who would believe that she came from another world where this whole universe was a cartoon. Jazz seemed to sense this. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She felt like Jazz stared right through her with those teal eyes. Amy just nodded. "Thanks."

Suddenly there were more footsteps and Amylia was once again spooked into turning to a ghost. Jack Fenton then burst in with a giant ecto-gun charged and ready. When he noticed Amy he screamed "GHOST!" He aimed and, much to Amylia's relief, missed. She ran. She knew that Jack had good intentions but when you're a ghost, it's never a good idea to stick around ghost hunters. Even if she was only half-ghost.

She thought to herself, 'At least I've made one friend. Hopefully that'll come in handy'. After a while she stumbled upon a thick hollowed out tree. She pushed her slender body into the trunk to hide. As the sun slowly made its journey across the sky she eventually turned back into a human. She hoped she would be able to control her changing soon. This was ridiculous. After hours of simply sitting her eyes began to droop and her whole body felt the weight of the day. With a laugh she said, "I guess dying can wear you out…" She chuckled to herself and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**A/N Sooooooo? What do ya think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue? Should I delete it? I need to know these things. Anyway, for any other super-fans who memorize dialogues and know the episode list by heart, chill. I am sticking with the canon mostly. This will go through most episodes season 1-3. I may skip some, I may add additional encounters but mostly, I'm sticking with the story. This is set after "My Brother's Keeper" so Jazz knows Danny's secret. Amy will probably be learning to control her ghost powers during "Shades Of Gray" and then she will hopefully be a full time ghost catcher by "Fanning the Flames". Oddly enough this is more planned than my other fanfic. I guess it's cuz it's been in my head so long now. Anyway, love you all, Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
